O Passado do Meu Futuro
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Foi há muito tempo, só que os anos parecem insuficientes para deter as lembranças e o amor verdadeiro. Passado e Futuro. Lost Canvas e Saga Clássica. Yaoi/Angst/Romance - Dohko e Shion - Presente de aniversário para Tay.


**O Passado do Meu Futuro**

Fanfiction de ShiryuForever94

Gênero: Yaoi/Angst/Romance

Personagens: Dohko e Shion

Localização temporal: Mesclagem de Lost Canvas com sagas clássicas

Presente de aniversário para uma virginiana, ou seja, estou ferrada... Tay, sinto muito, mas não sou tão talentosa quanto queria, então escrevi com um casal que sei que gosta. Espero que ao menos se divirta um pouco. Beijos.

DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya não me pertence, nem Lost Canvas. Todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada e Shiori Teshirogi. Fanfiction de conteúdo adulto, não indicada para menores de dezoito anos.

Beta-readers (sim, precisei de duas, afinal de contas o casal é difícil para mim): Sinistra Negra (Senpai) e Akane Mitsuko (Amor meu)

**ONESHOT**

(ou talvez não)

DOHKO POV

Tenho que falar com ele!

Não posso ficar esperando muito mais tempo ou tudo será em vão. Logo não teremos mais nenhum sossego. Já não basta a busca por novos cavaleiros, já não basta tantos treinos e aguardar pacientemente pela nova guerra?

Ela já começou, infelizmente.

Acabamos de perder Tenma e Yato e, mal contamos tudo para Sasha, fiquei profundamente preocupado de que não haja próxima vez para nós dois.

Preciso falar com ele, tem que ser agora e...

- "Dohko? Mestre Dohko? Está tudo bem?"

A voz de Shiryu me acordou, ainda bem. Esse sonho é muito bom, mas muito doloroso ao mesmo tempo. São memórias demais e não posso me distrair, minha missão precisa ser cumprida.

- "Sim, Shiryu, está tudo bem. Veio me dizer até logo?"

- "Sim, Senhor. Estou indo para a vila. Precisamos de algumas coisas. Shunrei irá comigo, devemos voltar apenas amanhã, já está um pouco tarde.

- "Não se preocupe com nada. Até logo."

Observo o jovem cavaleiro de dragão sair e ouço o silêncio profundo que domina esta casa. Tantos anos, tantos anos sem ele.

Ah, eu sei que você já não está no Santuário, Shion. Seu cosmo jamais se ocultaria do meu. Nossa missão foi dada por Sasha, então Atena, e nós a cumprimos, não foi mesmo? Você se tornou o Grande Mestre e eu apenas pus-me a vigiar as estrelas maléficas de Hades.

Você ainda lembraria? Daquela maldita guerra? Lembraria? Daquele imenso amor?

Flashback

- "Não temos muito mais tempo, Dohko, é agora ou nunca mais, sabe disso. Temos que ir amanhã cedo e destruir tudo de maléfico que há na Itália e em qualquer outro lugar."

- "Será que tem tempo para um chá, Shion?"

- "Você é algum doente mental? Sempre foi aquele louco para lutar, porque me convida para um chá?"

- "Por que eu quero que fique comigo esta noite."

A cara de pavor que ele fez quase me levou a desistir de minha loucura.

_Quase._

- "Temos uma batalha amanhã, por que eu deveria ficar aqui?"

- "Você decididamente é completamente cego, além de lindo."

- "Olha como fala comigo."

Shion ficou levemente corado. Ah, ele não é um garotinho inocente e sabe do que estou falando. Nós somos melhores amigos, há muito tempo. Sempre lutamos juntos e ele sabe muito bem que tanta intimidade às vezes evolui para algumas coisas a mais.

Bem a mais.

- "Se ainda não deu para perceber, acho que vou escrever um livro sobre sua capacidade de não prestar atenção no que se passa ao seu redor. Vou ferver a água."

Saí da imensa sala de meu templo com um sorriso no rosto. Tinha que ser hoje, ou nunca mais. Não teríamos tempo. Seria bem difícil haver outra chance como essa. Não sou ingênuo, sei o que nos espera. Muita luta e sangue, muita dor. Não gosto de me lembrar de Tenma, não agora. Eu o encontrei, treinei e o perdi...

- "Droga!" Uma palavra alta e um gemido baixo. Distrai-me e queimei a mão. Doerá uns dias, tenho certeza.

- "Ou preste atenção no que está fazendo ou então não faça." Uma voz forte, grave, nem de crítica, nem de apoio. Shion tinha uma modulação especial em sua voz algumas vezes.

- "Apenas uma queimadura, nada demais." Observo com atenção, creio que não haverá bolhas, não deve dar trabalho. Com um gesto, apenas quero dar a entender que não é para ele se preocupar.

- "Deixe-me ver."

Não adiantou muito eu tentar que ele não se preocupasse. O ariano se aproximou trajando um longo manto até os pés e os imensos cabelos soltos e escorrendo pelas formas perfeitas. Eu poderia desmaiar apenas por vê-lo com um leve sorriso. Estendo minha mão e ele a pega entre as dele e franze o cenho.

- "Não é nada sério, mas posso melhorar isso." Shion sorriu e concentrou-se um pouco. Logo o cosmo dourado se acendeu como uma tocha, contendo amor e calor na mesma proporção.

Eu o admiro demais. Não apenas por sua aparência física, que é bem convidativa, mas também por ser muito sábio, muito mesmo. Veio de um lugar que já não existe, trouxe alguns descendentes, estuda loucamente e é raro não ver como leva a sério o fato de que talvez seja o próximo patriarca. Seria excelente escolha. Ele é um líder nato.

- "Está bom, obrigado." Falo sem conseguir desgrudar do olhar maravilhoso que ele me dirige, das pintas estranhas e ao mesmo tempo sensuais em sua testa. Já não consigo pensar. Tenho que fazer alguma coisa!

- "Isso não é muito inteligente, pode ser que morramos amanhã." Um franzir da testa do ariano me revela que ele está um pouco preocupado.

- "Posso saber do que está falando, Shion?" Minha vez de corar levemente e abaixar o olhar.

- "Do motivo pelo qual quer me ter consigo aqui, hoje à noite. Eu não sou idiota, Dohko, não sou um cego como dei a entender e sei muito bem o que sinto por você. Quer mais da impulsividade ariana ou podemos parar com joguinhos e sermos sinceros?"

Já mencionei que ele é surpreendente?

- "Você tem razão. E então, o que acha?" Fico tímido, ele é muito alto e bem mais articulado que eu. Não apenas isso, eu não estou acostumado a ficar me declarando para quem eu quero tão bem. Aliás, não estou acostumado a me declarar para ninguém. Nunca senti o que sinto por ele. Tudo é novidade, menos meu amor por ele.

Poucos minutos de hesitação de ambas as partes.

- "Por que não vem aqui, libriano?"

Vejo os braços abertos para mim. O rosto é sério. Muito sério. Os longos fios balançam um pouco, há uma pequena brisa nas janelas abertas. Estou sonhando?

- "Estou completamente apaixonado por você." Consigo dizer encarando-o enquanto o abraço e sinto os braços fortes dele darem a volta em minhas costas. Um grande homem. Em qualquer sentido que eu quiser pensar.

- "Nunca tivemos tempo para nada além de treinamentos, chinês, talvez hoje seja nosso último momento sem uma batalha sangrenta, então não poderemos ser muito cheios de detalhes. A pergunta é..."

Olho-o com a face corada pela proximidade, pelo que sinto, por tudo que ele é para mim. – "O que quer perguntar?" Praticamente ficando tonto com a proximidade do poder imenso dele. Dá para sentir, compreendem? Somos sensíveis ao cosmo de outros dourados, somos quase irmãos, mas nos apaixonamos também e eu... Meu amor por ele vai explodir, sei que vai.

- "Nunca fiz isso."

- "Isso é uma pergunta?" Franzo levemente o cenho e vejo o imenso e glorioso Shion de Áries se transmutar numa face inocente, quase doce. Céus! Assim eu fico louco!

- "Dohko, faça alguma coisa, porque eu simplesmente estou apavorado. Não é comum que lemurianos tenham sentimentos tão fortes, não me constranja mais do que já estou."

Ficamos nos olhando por algum tempo. Nossos corações batucavam um contra o outro e eu me vi na ridícula situação de estar abraçado ao homem que eu amava e sem saber o que fazer.

- "O impulsivo sempre foi você."

- "Não é um traço de ariano que eu tenha muito desenvolvido. Você por vezes é bem mais incontrolável que eu."

- "Bem, isso é verdade."

- "Então..."

- "Então?"

- "Seja incontrolável."

O olhar de Shion me fez estremecer. Havia uma paixão incrível nele. Havia... Desejo? A constatação me fez tomar coragem.

- "Eu te amo, Shion de Áries. Muito mais do que jamais imaginei poder." Minha voz calma tremula de emoção e fecho lentamente meus olhos enquanto o beijo sem mais motivo algum para esperar. Abraço-me nele e o beijo, lenta e profundamente, tentando não enlouquecer quando fogo percorre todo meu corpo e agradeço a mim mesmo por haver retirado minha armadura e poder sentir o calor do corpo dele contra o meu.

Fim do Flashback

- "Eu sinto muito a sua falta. Muito mesmo." Suspiro pesadamente e vou fazer um bom chá. Sinto que não teremos paz por mais tanto tempo. Poseidon foi derrotado há pouco e sei que quando um dos deuses se revela, não demorará para que outro o faça. Hades está acordando, eu posso sentir, posso quase prever que amanhã cedo não terei mais oportunidade alguma para pensar no que quer que seja. Por hora, apenas irei dormir um pouco, já anoiteceu, não consegui comer nada. Não sinto fome, agora não. Eu só quero deitar.

Somente quero sonhar com você, com nosso amor que teve que ficar para trás quando nos separamos por nossos deveres, o que somente fez nosso amor eterno, pois eu jamais o esqueci, Shion. Jamais.

Retiro-me para meu quarto simples e olho meu corpo encarquilhado e ainda consigo sorrir. Eu sei que o tempo passou lentamente, mas passou. Se não fosse por Sasha e seu cuidado talvez eu nem estivesse vivo. Bem, chega disso, está na hora de dormir. É uma boa hora para mim, afinal eu posso sonhar.

Por que gosto tanto de sonhar? Porque é tudo que tenho no momento. Eu quero me lembrar. Preciso me sentir com algo por que lutar, novamente. Não que a humanidade não mereça minha atenção, mas é bem diferente quando nosso coração está realmente empenhado.

Deito-me com um sorriso nos lábios. Vou sentir você esta noite, sei que vou.

Venha me visitar, Shion, venha me deixar sentir sua presença maravilhosa.

Mais uma vez, por favor.

É tudo que tenho...

* * *

Nota da autora: E não é que nasceu a fanfic? Tudo bem que demorei pensando, pedi opinião de Sinistra Negra, pedi para Akane ler, fiquei em dúvida, pus uma música, tirei. Pensei em fazer em capítulos, mudei. Não sei bem o que me deu, mas saiu, ainda bem. Fiquei feliz porque consegui o resultado leve e romântico que pretendia. O aniversário da Tay não podia ficar em branco, mas essa fanfiction foi meio custosa mesmo. Não sou lá expert em Dohko e Shion, tentei vários plots até que esse surgiu em minha mente hoje de manhã. Ah, eu fiz a fanfic em um dia huahuahua. Bem ao meu estilo surto psicótico. Então, que tal me deixarem feliz e dizerem se escrevo ao menos razoavelmente com eles? Abraços e FELIZ NIVER TAY!


End file.
